


Paper Moon

by vyrenrolar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prophets, background jake/nog, kasidy ex machina, kasidy loves her man, rarepair grethor, star trek rarepair swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/pseuds/vyrenrolar
Summary: Sisko develops a crush on Vic and Kasidy encourages it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lion_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/gifts).



_The Sisko breathes. There is an exchange of information. The Sisko, human, forces the experience into something linear._

_They speak to him, with the voice of his lover, his son, his father. “We do not understand,” they say. “It is not alive, not truly linear in the way you have defined it. Yet you are as connected to it as you are to the Kasidy. It is...important to you.”_

_“You’re damn right!” The Sisko barks his response, his voice nearly tangible with emotion. Always it is like this. “Look,” he says, calmer. “He’s not...Okay. You’re right. He’s not linear. He won’t age, not unless his program is changed. He has memories, experiences, stories that are hundreds of years old. And to him, it’s like they were yesterday. But that doesn’t matter , not really, because...because it doesn’t make him any less real . Not to himself, and not to me. Let me...can I show you?”_

_“Yes.”_

-/\\-

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“Ben, honey, you’ve hardly touched your okra. Are you feeling alright?”

“Hmm.”

“Ben.”

“Oh! Sorry, it’s nothing. Unimportant. How was your day?”

“Ben, that’s the third time you’ve asked me that. What’s wrong?”

Ben rubbed his face, then folded his hands together under his chin. He opened his mouth to protest, but relented when he saw Kasidy’s pointed expression. “I have a crush,” he muttered.

“And?”

“And what? And I’ll get over it.”

Kasidy went back to her rice, smiling. “Must be pretty powerful if it’s distracting you from dinner with me.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Ben’s voice was sharper now.

“For starters, I’d like you to talk to me about it. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Kasidy raised her eyebrows. “Alright, so I’m a little embarrassed. It’s...dammit Kasidy, it’s the hologram!”

“You mean Vic?”

“Yes, I mean Vic. Do you know of any other hologram I’ve sung a duet with in recent months?”

“Well that’s great, honey,” Kasidy said.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I think it’s great. You two would be cute together.” She ate another bite.

“I’m...I’m sorry. I’m confused. What?”

“What? You would. You should ask him to have dinner with you. Worst thing that happens is he says no.” At Ben’s incredulity, she sighed, set down her fork, and stood up. “Look,” she said as she walked around the table, “I love you. You know that. And I know that you love me.” She sat in his lap and placed her hand on his cheek. “I see absolutely no harm in you exploring this side of yourself. I know how you felt about Curzon, Ben. And I think this...I think Vic would be good for you.” She smiled and patted his cheek softly.

Ben threw his hands up in defeat. “All right, all right. You win. I’ll go flirt with him tomorrow, if it’ll make you happy.”

She kissed him. “Yes, it would. And I think it’ll make you happy too. Now, finish your supper and come to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ben fidgeted with his baseball, counting the red seams with his fingers for the thirteenth time. This wasn’t going to get any easier. He and Kasidy and Vic had all agreed it was time to tell the kids, and for Ben, that meant having an Important Conversation with Jake. He wasn’t ready, but then, he never was for things like this. He sighed and placed the baseball on the coffee table, giving it a little spin for good measure. He took a deep breath and shouted, “Jake-o!”

“Yeah?” Jake’s voice came from his old room; he had come by for dinner and was getting some writing done while he waited. “Jambalaya ready?”

“Ah, needs a couple more minutes. Can I talk to you about something?”

He heard the thump of Jake’s feet hitting the floor. “Sure,” said Jake as he entered the room. “What’s up?” He flopped down in the chair opposite Ben, all legs and arms and  _ home _ .

_ The scene stops. The Sisko turns away, runs his hand over his face. He squeezes the bridge of his nose. Always it is like this when he shows them his son. They did not understand at first, but they are learning. He breathes. _

Ben furrowed his brow, at least six different ways to begin vying for space on his tongue. “I’m...Jake, I’m seeing someone.”

Jake laughed. “Well, yeah. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Ben shook his head, clasped his hands beneath his chin. “No, I mean that I, well… I’m seeing someone else. In… in addition to Kasidy.”

Jake withdrew, his nose crinkling with a new shame. Ben saw, and reached out his hand. “No, no, not like that! Ah, no. No, Kasidy knows, it’s okay. She encouraged it, actually.”

“So you’re not--?”

“Goodness, no. I would never dream of it.”

Jake relaxed. “Phew, you had me worried there for a minute, Dad.” He leaned forward, elbows on knees. “So? Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Er, well,” Ben rubbed the back of his neck. It’s not that he had purposely hidden his bisexuality from his son, it’s just that it had never come up. Oh well. “It’s not a woman. It’s a, well, it’s Vic. Vic Fontaine, from...from the holodeck.” He grimaced, waiting for laughter, or perhaps something worse.

Jake furrowed his brow, clearly needing a moment for a paradigm shift. After a few seconds of what appeared to be incredibly deep thought, he looked at Ben. “So you’re...bi? Pan?”

“Pan,” Ben nodded, affirming.

Jake nodded as well, his body echoing his father’s. “Alright, cool. Me too. Nog and I are a thing.” He pushed himself up from the chair and walked to the kitchen. “Jambalaya smells ready. I’ll serve if you pour drinks.”

Ben let out a chuckle, but only after reminding himself to breathe. He rose to join his son.


	3. Chapter 3

“But it wouldn’t be make-believe if you believed in me.” Vic’s voice seemed to linger in the air long after he had stopped singing. Ben sighed, took a sip of wine, then rested his head on his hand.

Vic hopped off the stage and took a seat at Ben’s table. He raised his eyebrows, wordlessly asking Ben’s opinion of the song.

“Oh, it was great. I could listen to you sing all day.” Despite his words, Ben looked and sounded rather forlorn.

Vic moved his chair closer and took Ben’s hand. “Baby, what’s wrong? Whatever you got written all over your face is not an attractive thing.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Haven’t been able to distract myself from everything, I guess.”

Vic pulled Ben’s hand up and pressed his lips gently against it. “Anyone you know on the list today?”

Ben grunted. “No. No, and when I finished reading the damned thing, I was _relieved._ ” He stood up, pulling away to pace. “Thousands of Starfleet Officers dying every day, and I’m over here _relieved_ that none of the names belonged to me or mine!” Vic nodded gravely and let Ben fumed a bit more before deciding to rein him in.

He rose and stood in front of Ben, forcing him to stop his frenetic pace. He wrapped one arm around the other man’s waist and pulled him close. They kissed, lips fitting softly together, then stood, Ben’s head on Vic’s shoulder as the hologram rubbed his lover’s back. “It’s okay, Benny. You’ve gotta take what you can get in times like these. I’ve seen war too, remember? You can be relieved, you can be mad, you can throw a fucking party and it doesn’t mean you’re handling it wrong, okay? Just as long as you get back out there and keep fighting.” He pulled back a little to kiss the man’s temple, then pulled him close again.

“Thank you,” Ben all but whispered. Vic kept holding him, and for a moment, just a moment, he let him. It was nice, letting someone else take the lead for a change.

Ben’s comm badge chirped. “Ops to Captain Sisko. Sir, you’re needed on the bridge.” The two men pressed their foreheads together and sighed. “On my way,” said Sisko. He kissed Vic quickly and turned to leave. “Oh, before I forget, how did things go with Nog?”

Vic chuckled. “Went great. Said he was happy for me. Then the kid spent about five minutes trying to get out the fact that he and your son are dating.”

“Ha! Jake and I did the same thing, though I did most of the stuttering. See you tomorrow night?”

“Catch you later, baby,” Vic said with a wink. Ben smiled as he left the holosuite. He would make it through the day, at least. He’d have to thank Kasidy again for encouraging this. Maybe with flowers...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I'm going to attempt to catch up/finish all my wips for nanowrimo. Wish me luck!
> 
> Also sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer I promise.

“So you’re getting married even though the Prophets told you not to?”

“Damn straight! Pour me another one, would you? I’m celebrating.”

Quark obliged, muttering something about hoo-mons and their root beer. He set the bottle down and leaned forward on his bar. “And what does your, ah, boyfriend, think of all that, hmm?” His eyes glinted, eager to know if the Captain’s  _ other _ relationship was going to fall apart.

“Hm? Oh, Vic’s been very supportive. Even offered to host the reception.” Sisko took a sip of root beer and grinned widely. “You know, Quark, I might just be the luckiest man in the sector. Consequences be damned, I’m getting married. Ha! I’m getting married!” He downed all but the last bit of his soda, then hopped off the bar stool.

“Well, I think I’ll head back to work, now that--”

“Kira to Sisko. Captain, the Kai is requesting permission to dock.”

Sisko grimaced, then told Kira that he would be there shortly to welcome her. When he reached the door, he turned on his heel and returned to the bar. “Quark, I almost forgot. Will you cater the reception?”

Quark, looking vaguely disgruntled, agreed. He’d need the money to make up his losses on the Sisko Relationship betting pool. He groaned as he thought of how much latinum he owed Dax.

 

-/\\-

 

The Sisko turns. “You see now? Do you understand, at least a little?” They nod, many faces as one.

The Sisko cries, though he is smiling. Always it is like this. “Can I see them? Kasidy and Vic? I know, I need to be here, and it’s important, but I  _ miss _ them. Will you show me my family, as they are now?”

They do not understand “now,” so they choose a point on the Sisko’s line. They show him his lover, singing, and his wife, standing by the door. When the song ends, she applauds, though her arms are full.

“Kassidy! I didn’t even see you there. How are you? How’s Jake?” Vic hops down off the stage and moves toward her.

“Jake’s fine; he’s actually on the way here now. Oh, look, he’s waking up! Look, sweetie, this is your Uncle Vic.”

“Well I’ll be,” the hologram whispers, his voice thick with emotion. “So this is baby Benny. Oh, he’s beautiful. Oh, look at you. Look at you.”

The Sisko’s hand flies to his mouth. He falls to his knees, weeping. There is nothing. It is white. She kneels, with the face of his mother, and touches his cheek with her hand. He looks at her, raw, vulnerable, and she smiles. “Go, my son. Be linear. Love.” She kisses his forehead, and for a moment, he is blind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. Thinking of writing an epilogue, but it will probably be its own fic if it happens. Thanks for sticking with me, and with Ben, Vic, and Kasidy.

“Is Ben’s father here yet?”

“Not yet, Kasidy. Jake will let us know as soon as the shuttle docks, and then I don’t think wild targs could keep him away from the birth of his grandson. Besides, you’re not quite fully dilated yet. I wouldn’t worry.” Bashir clicked his tongue absentmindedly as he looked at her scan results. “Let me know when the next--”

“Agh! Doctor, are you sure you gave me enough painkiller? God, I’m going to kill that man.” Kasidy panted the words between the groans and grunts of her latest contraction. “I’m tired, Doctor. I’m tired and I want this baby out of me and dammit, Julian, I miss my husband!” Tears welled in her eyes, sorrow and pain fueling them in equal measure.

“Jake to Bashir, Granddad’s here. We’re coming now.” Before the comm cut out, Bashir heard the eldest Sisko instruct his grandson to tell Kasidy not to have the baby until he got there. Bashir chuckled.

“There, see? It won’t be long now.” He knew better than to provide any sort of comforting physical contact; the last time he had tried to pet her arm she had snarled at him. He suspected Worf would have been impressed.

Her contraction finally subsided as the Sisko men came jogging through the door. “Oh, there’s my boys.” She reached for Jake and pulled him down gently so she could kiss his forehead. “Joseph, how was the trip?”

“How was the trip? She’s giving birth to my grandson and she wants to know ‘how was the trip?’” The man shook his head, chuckling. “The trip was fine, Kasidy. How are you? And more importantly, how’s my grandson?” He looked to Doctor Bashir.

Bashir ran his tricorder over Kasidy’s belly again. “He’s just about ready, Mr. Sisko, and as his mother is at ten centimeters, I’d say the next contraction would be a good one to start pushing.” He smiled at his patient, as ever projecting the friendly calm she had grown to depend on during the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

“That’s good,” she said, shifting her weight on the bed. “That’s really, very good, Doctor. Because it’s,” she hissed, “it’s starting. Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this, right, Jake?” She reached for his hand, and he took hers without hesitation.

“I’m here, Kasidy. You squeeze as hard as you can, scream, cry, whatever you need. I’m here.”

She was panting heavily now, sweat shining on her forehead. “I know, baby, I know.” She grimaced. “I just...I just wish your father were here too.” There was a sudden spike of pain. She threw her head back and groaned, scrunching her eyes shut and wanting her husband with everything she had.

There was a flash of light. It lasted only a moment, and when it was over, Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko was picking himself up off the floor of the medical bay.

“Dammit Ben!” screamed Kasidy, her eyes still shut in an attempt to block out the pain.

He stumbled towards her, physical in a way he had not been in a lifetime. He practically fell on top of her, unused to gravity and momentum as he was. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled for a hold on his shirt. He looked up at her and grinned. “Honey, I’m home.”

She kissed him, groaned and bit down in pain, then slapped him. “You bastard,” she said through her tears.

He pressed his forehead to hers. “I know, Kasidy. I--”

“I hate to interrupt,” interrupted the Doctor, “but now would really be an excellent time for you to start pushing, Mrs. Sisko.”

 

-/\\-

 

Vic is singing about paper moons and cardboard seas, and Kasidy is standing by the door, waiting for him to finish. When the song ends, she applauds as best she can, though her arms are full.

“Kassidy! I didn’t even see you there. How are you? How’s Jake?” Vic hops down off the stage and moves toward her.

“Jake’s fine; he’s actually on the way here now. Oh, look, he’s waking up! Look, sweetie, this is your Uncle Vic.”

“Well I’ll be,” the hologram whispers, his voice thick with emotion. “So this is baby Benny. Oh, he’s beautiful. Oh, look at you. Look at you.”

“There’s...Vic, honey, there’s something else. We would have told you earlier, but it’s been so busy, and…”

Vic looks at her, concern flashing in his eyes. “What is it, doll? Are you okay? Is Benny okay?”

Ben’s voice rings from the entrance to the holodeck. “Oh, they look all right to me.”

Vic’s head flies up, almost enough to give the hologram whiplash. “Ben…” Kasidy and the baby forgotten for the moment, he all but sprints to his lover. He wraps the man in his arms and pulls him into a passionate kiss, biting and sucking and holding tight, like he thought Ben was going to disappear. Ben meets him with just as much force, just as much hunger.

 

The Prophets do not watch what happens next. The Sisko spoke of private moments, tender things, and they have seen all they need. The Sisko will return to them, but he is linear. They will wait while he lives and loves. He deserves that much, at least.


End file.
